


Bedtime Stories

by eveninganna



Series: How Percy and Annabeth Had a Daughter and Everyone and Their Olympian Grandmother Got (and Stayed) Involved [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Crack, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveninganna/pseuds/eveninganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a man named Percy Jackson, and he told the very best bedtime stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with another story. I just couldn't resist. I got the idea, and I had to run with it immediately. Basically, the idea is simple: Percy tells his daughter bedtime stories. Every chapter is a new story. But, he has a certain knack for editing and/or embellishing the stories he tells her. So every chapter, you're given Percy's version of the story to his daughter, and then, you're given what actually happened. Because, of course, Percy would want to make these stories a little less gruesome and a little more fantastical for his very young daughter. So you can expect tons of AU's with Percy's stories: fairy tale settings, different time periods, etc. And then you can expect lulzy adult-rated stuff for what actually happened. Which is also why this fic is rated 'M', by the way.

Once upon a time, there was a man named Percy Jackson, and he was a boy.

He wasn't very good at much of anything. He couldn't read very well, and he couldn't sit still. He loved his mother and the friends he had, and he fought to keep them the best he could. He wondered of the father he never knew, but was sure he remembered. He knew he loved the ocean and sometimes he thought he should run away to it forever, because he was sure it would take him, and it would be where he belonged, and he would never feel lonely again. For he wasn't very good at anything, and he knew it. But he kept trying, because he knew it was the right thing to do.

Once upon a time, there was a man named Percy Jackson, and he was a hero.

He was young when he saved the world, and only a bit older when he did it again. He lost friends and family, but he never stopped fighting for them, or the ones he had yet to even know. He fought for the entire world, even though it had never done anything for him. He fought for a mother that was always kind and loving, and a family that often times he didn't feel like fighting for. He fought for a girl with blond hair, and another with red. He fought for a boy who lost his sister, and he fought for that sister as well. He fought for the world, because he knew it was the right thing to do.

Once upon a time, there was a man named Percy Jackson, and he was a husband.

He married one of the many he fought for, because this one had always fought for him, too. He married her because he loved her, and she loved him, too. He married her because even when he hated her, he loved her. He married her because she fought for all the people he fought for. He married her because he knew he would never want to stop fighting for her. He married her because he knew it was the right thing to do.

Once upon a time, there was a man named Percy Jackson, and he was a father.

He loved his daughter the most of anything, because she was the first thing he was sure he'd done entirely right. So he decided that he'd never do wrong by her, and he'd always be there, and he'd be the best he could be, he wouldn't just try. He'd protect her and teach her how to protect herself, and he'd listen to everything she ever had to say, because he knew she would be brilliant like her mother. And he'd tell her everything he knew, and all the mistakes he'd ever made, and all the things he'd ever done. He told her the story of his life and the lives of all the people he ever fought for and loved, because he knew it was the right thing to do.

Once upon a time, there was a man named Percy Jackson, and he told the very best bedtime stories.


End file.
